Baby Jake
Baby Jake is a 3-season, 65-episode Canadian television series co-produced by JAM Media and Decode Entertainment for Cartoon Network and YTV/CBC. The series debuted on February 13, 2009 on Cartoon Network as the successor of Shuriken School, which ended its execution that same day. In Canada, the series debuted on March 15, 2009 on YTV and on March 27, 2009 on CBC Television. The series finished its execution on September 10, 2012, after three seasons and 65 episodes. Development Darrall Macqueen Ltd previously originated the series and produced the animated elements of the program through JAM Media, which began producing the Baby Jake program of 65 episodes. Decode Entertainment started a co-produced series, with animation directed by the animation production company founded by Jim Jinkins Pork Animation Studios (the animation studio of Shuriken School, co-assembled by Cartoon Pizza). In 2007, Decode Entertainment and JAM Media announced that they were developing a series of 65 episodes, called Baby Jake, for YTV and Kids' CBC. Then, in 2008, Cartoon Network announced the acquisition of American rights for Baby Jake, while YTV and CBC Television handled Canadian broadcasting rights. Cartoon Pizza produced animation throughout the series, with Pork Animation Studios officially co-producing the series. In summer of that year, the parent company of Decode Entertainment. DHX Media announced the renewal of the last two seasons of episodes 26 and 13 of the series. Plot The show features Jake, a nine-month-old baby. Jake is the youngest of ten children who live in a windmill with their parents. Each episode features Jake embarking on an adventure with a series of magical characters that can include Pengy Quin the Penguin, Toot the Tractor Toot, Captain Spacey and Hamsternauts, Nibbles the Rabbit and Sydney the Monkey. These characters are always doing something related to the adventure in which Baby Jake is. These characters travels thea dventures over the sky of the greatest minds. The show features a children's narrator and the ten children are depicted in real life, although Baby Jake is given a multi-angle photographic face in an animated body. Jake's babble is translated by his 5-year-old brother Isaac. Isaac is voiced by a 5-year-old boy from real life, in a move described by The Guardian as "a risk" since most successful children's television is narrated by adults. The roles of Jake and Isaac are played by real-life brothers Adamo and Franco Bertacchi-Morroni, respectively, with Kaizer Akhtar as Isaac's voice. The series is set in the magical universe, named Baby Jake universe. In Baby Jake, the main nine-month-old baby who begins to worsen Nibbles and Syndey, in the society of Hamsternauts, in the most powerful protocaciones on playing with fun. The clumsy magical characters, Baby Jake, Pengy Quin the Penguin, Toot the Tractor Toot, Captain Spacey and Hamsternauts, Nibbles the Rabbit and Sydney the Monkey join forces to save the magical universe from the mysterious and dangerous curse of history. By traveling around dangerous, mysterious and informed planets, they protected the planets and fight against evil, and guided by any hamster. All the Hamsternauts were in dangerous planetary worlds over the universe. Together, the magical characters fall apart fighting evil throughout the universe. Borvok has returned to invade the universe, and Baby Jake helps Elly save worlds Characters * Jake (voiced by Adamo and Franco Bertacchi-Morroni): is a clumsy, lonely, cute and friendly nine-month-old titular baby, and the main protagonist of the show, who lives in the insecure magical universe of adventurous preschoolers. He loves playing balls, playing games, eating ice cream, flying kites and finding discoveries. At that time, Baby Jake was the most awkward of all time, and she seeks to infiltrate the many dangerous planets. * Nibbles (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): is clumsy, little bunny, who is one of the best friends of Baby Jake and also the junior space explorer. Nibbles lives in an inhuman and little-known magical preschool universe. She hides the most ungrateful powers to build things through rockets rolling up and down for Baby Jake and others. She is the space explorer of Baby Jake. * Syndey (voiced by David Boat): is a clumsy and funny, little monkey that loves to play along with Baby Jake. She is the best friend of Baby Jake and also one of the Space Explorers. She lives in a dangerous magical universe of preschool adventurers, where they began to explore the strangest and most dangerous planets in history. She travels using the longest and most infamous ropes, just like any of the Tarzans, against Toot. * Toot (voiced by David B. Mitchell): is the off-road tractor driven by Baby Jake, who is also one of the space explorers. The toot lives in a dangerous universe more strange, adventurous, not mysterious, not prescribed, and funniest, to this day. He is released to life where she can explore any of the dangerous planets. * Captain Spacey (voiced by Steve Blum): is a small space hamster without clumsy gifts that guides Baby Jake towards the most ungrateful attendants. She is the best friend of Baby Jake and the leader and the guider of the space explorers, where she can explore dangerous planets. She also has her own army of the curious hamster astronauts through the universe, called Hamsternauts. She also loves the protocación through the worlds. * Hamsternauts (voiced by James Wilson): is an clumsy army of hamster astronauts marching braver, which protects the universe from the mysterious evil. She is the most ruthless of the unfortunate of Baby Jake, and is owned by Captain Spacey. * Pengy Quin (voiced by Nika Futterman): is an inexplicable quarrelsome, clumsy penguin inconsequential that is the best friends of Baby Jake and one of space explorers. She is no longer rude, but she did her best ungrateful things. Live in an inadmissible and dangerous magical universe, while your best friend and guide of space explorers Baby Jake knows where they can explore dangerous planets against evil. Episodes Broadcast The series first made its world premiere in the United States in Cartoon Network on February 13, 2009 at 12:40 p.m. The series was aired on March 15 and 27, 2009 on YTV and Kids' CBC. CBC Television then removed it from the lineup on May 10, 2009, with YTV continuing to broadcast it. In the United Kingdom, it premiered on CITV on March 29, 2009 and on Cartoon Network on March 31, 2009. Replays of Baby Jake, however, began to air on Boomerang and Cartoon Network Too! since June 10, 2009, as part of the acquisition of a new version of Kids Mix Broadcasting aimed at entertainment. In Poland, it was aired on Cartoon Network Poland on June 15, 2009. In Germany, the series began airing on Cartoon Network Germany on June 26, 2009 and then on June 27 the following day on Super RTL. In France, it began airing on Cartoon Network France and France 3 (as part of the Toowam lineup on June 30, 2009. It began broadcast on Gulli on 15 August 2009. The series began airing in Australia on Cartoon Network Australia on August 27, 2009 and then on 9GO! on August 30, 2009. See also * DHX Media * Decode Entertainment * JAM Media * Pork Animation Studios Category:2009 Canadian television series debuts Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Canadian television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2009 Canadian television series endings Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network France shows Category:Cartoon Network Germany shows Category:Cartoon Network Poland shows Category:Cartoon Network Norway shows Category:Cartoon Network Too! shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Spain shows Category:Cartoon Network Portugal shows Category:Cartoon Network India shows Category:Cartoon Network Asia shows Category:Cartoon Network Japan shows Category:Cartoon Network Netherlands shows Category:Cartoon Network Turkey shows Category:Cartoon Network Greece shows Category:Cartoon Network Romania shows Category:Cartoon Network Russia shows Category:Cartoon Network Denmark shows Category:Cartoon Network Hungary shows Category:Cartoon Network Slovakia shows Category:Cartoon Network Slovenia shows Category:YTV shows Category:CITV shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Kids' CBC shows Category:Super RTL shows Category:Boomerang France shows Category:Boomerang UK shows Category:Boomerang Italy shows Category:Boomerang Poland shows Category:Boomerang (Latin America) shows Category:Boomerang CEE shows Category:Boomerang Middle East shows Category:Boomerang MENA shows Category:Boomerang Africa shows Category:Boomerang Portugal shows Category:Boomerang Spain shows Category:Boomerang Netherlands shows Category:Boomerang Nordic shows Category:Cartoon Network Nordic shows Category:Boomerang Germany shows Category:Boomerang Turkey shows Category:Boomerang Asia shows Category:Fictional quintets Category:Fictional sextets Category:Shuriken School Category:Fictional octets